Talk:2010 Congress
Very nice page I like it! Marcus Villanova 13:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Marcus! 17:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) should we also include our present departments (if we're a Secretary)? 11:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking about that too... I suppose we should . I'll add those. 07:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Doin' fine! Doin' fine, mr. Kingma! Cheers to your hard work! Dr. Magnus 12:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Good work indeed. I'll be around to check but wont be able to really help since I'm preparing my biggest project ever. 12:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Your biggest project ever? Sounds cool man, would that be "the biggest project on Lovia" or IRL? Or is you preparing a lill' suprise for us? Dr. Magnus 12:12, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::On Lovia that is. A good friend inspired me and he'll probably join on the project. I can't tell much yet but it will be days perhaps even weeks of work. 12:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Glad you are back, Donia/Magnus/Manfred (whatever ) SjorskingmaWikistad 12:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::@Medvedev: I'm becoming curious SjorskingmaWikistad 12:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, me too! "Weeks of work" sounds like it'll be something amazing! Dr. Magnus 12:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes SjorskingmaWikistad 12:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hope it's not a milk campaign SjorskingmaWikistad 12:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Don't go hoping for too much, it is not like I'm going to repaint all Lovia. In fact it is nothing political if that eases your minds. Just something I really need to do, for myself and for those who count on me. Most time will go to photoshopping the right images and writing the texts. 12:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Will it be something cultural or historical? Dr. Magnus 12:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Cultural, historical and geographical mainly. I'm planning to do one last great effort before the governors are replaced. 12:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I do not really understand, but I am looking forward to your work! Dr. Magnus 13:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Well edited! This page has developed a great deal! Thanks 17:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, maybe we should propose it for featured status! Semyon E. Breyev 17:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I have not yet said I have made my decision... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Bucu apparantly has. Check your character's page: Oos Wes Ilava. Dr. Magnus 09:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for informing me. I guess he didn't actually read what I have said in the pub.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:27, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, he kinda expected you to leave and frankly, so did I. But I was always hoping you would continue to be a fighter, like me. Always fightin', never give up. Because we fight the good fight, you know it. A newcomer with zero expierence should have never been able to beat you; not without obvious election fraud from the side of the progressive-communist coalition. Dr. Magnus 09:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, we did support a progressive candidate but that was not a vote against OWTB. I like his work I just don't like his politics. 09:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :You know the drill, if you're not with us you're against us. I too was once a communist but I was unlucky; the LCP failed and so did the NLS so it time for something new. The communists should have voted for the CCPL. Andy doesn't have the skills. Dr. Magnus 09:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::As a communist I voted for Andy because his views are closer to ours (CPL.nm) than those of the CCPL. Communists supporting conservatism sounds too Soviet-like for me. 14:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I Oos Still. Even though my boy andy was up there. Marcus Villanova 22:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC)